Harvey's best friend
by Amogirl13
Summary: Harvey, leader of Sector W, germ-a-phobic mess of a spoiled brat, does have his reasons for acting up and he even has a unknown best friend. What can happen when a simple question reveals a whole childhood event that would scare a adult to death. Find out about his different childhood story. Please read* *
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KND or any characters with the exception of Vera Palm**

* * *

"Truth or dare?" asks Number 84 or Lee Westly

"Truth," answers Number 363 or Harvey McKenzie

"Wow, even I chose dare," whispers Number 83 or Sonya Thé

Number 85 or Paddy Fulbright nodds in agreement.

"Okay, who's your best friend and why?" asks Lee

"It's someone you don't know and they saved me," he says really fast," So, truth or dare, Number 85?"

"Woah, way too fast and explain the saved me part," says Paddy while waving his hands in a 'stop everything' motion.

He sighs in defeat.

"Well, there's a story that explains a lot of things about my best friend so I'll tell you the story if you promise not to tell another soul," says Harvey nervously

The team crosses their hearts and promises not to tell. Harvey takes a deep breath then starts.

* * *

**_'It was a warm day in West Virginia. I was five at the time of this story. Also I had no fear of germs at this time.'_**

* * *

"WHAT?," exclaim Paddy, Lee and Sonya

Harvey huffs in frustration. The other three stare at him.

"You mean there was a time when you let people touch you!"says Paddy in shock

"Yes, now if you let me continue..." Harvey starts

"Does this story explain how you got your fear of being touched?" Sonya asks innocently

"Yes," he sighs

"Cool," says Lee

"Is there anything else you want to say before I continue?" Harvey asks irritated

The three shake their heads no. Harvey continues.

* * *

**_'So any ways I was playing with my favourite ball outside of my small house, when the shadow came. It blocked the sun, so I looked up. I looked into a pair of yellow eyes._**

**_The eyes belonged to a tall man. The man was a black silhouette traced in red. He had a hot feel around him and also had a pipe in his mouth._**

**_He bent down down and snatched my ball away from me._**

**_"Is this yours?" he asked evilly _**

**_I nodded and __I leapt up to grab it but he held it out of my reach. H_e cackled at my attempt to get my ball. He started to scare me, so I did the best thing a kid could do, I took a step back. He laughed even harder at me. I started to cry while he laughed. Suddenly, the earth under him started to shake and he fell on his butt. He stopped laughing and looked at me. **

**_"Well how different are you?" he said as he stood up._**

**_He burst into flames and I blacked out from the impact of the flames.'_**

* * *

The three operatives are trying and failing to hide their laughter. Harvey is steaming with embarrassment.

"What the crud is soooo funny?" he exclaims

"You passed out right after crying about a ball," Paddy chokes out between fits of laughter.

Harvey is still bright red from embarrassment.

The others eventually stop laughing at his story. They signal for him to continue.

"Some friends," he mutters.

* * *

**_'When I woke up I was in a bag. I started to kick and punch the walls of fabric. Then I tumbled on the cold, hard marble floor of a mansion. I stood on my hands and knees taking in the room._**

**_It was a big room. It had pale blue walls with white trim. The furniture looked like something my grandma had. It was all flowery and frilly. It's floor was cold and reflective. And everything was extremely clean. _**

**_I sat up on my heels and five kids were in front of me. They were in suits that reminded of the suits I saw in movies about the navy. Also they seemed to be stuck together. They all glared at me on the floor. I thought they were scary at the time_**

**_"What is this, Father?" They asked in unison _**

**_"A snot brain child," said the man that had taken my ball._**

**_I jumped because I hadn't known that he was in the room too. He cackled at my small jump and the kids did too. I thought kids were against the cruelty of kids not part of it. _**

**_"But he does hold some value witch is why I brought him here." the father continued_**

**_"W-W-what's going on?" I whispered nervously_**

**_The father turned to me, eyes burning with anger. I whimpered in fear and shrunk down.'_**

* * *

Paddy is laughing again. Lee is evidently annoyed by this and hits him with his lucky green yo-yo. Paddy rubs his head while glaring at Lee. Sonya giggles at Paddy while Lee smiles.

"What was so funny this time, number 85?" asks Harvey once again very annoyed at being interrupted for the third time.

"You whimpered at Father!" Paddy explains

Sonya glares at him.

"He was five, Paddy, you're still scared of your sister, so he's allowed to be scared of Father when he's five," she scolded Paddy

"Thank you, number 84 and 83," says harvey,"So as I was saying..."

* * *

**_'He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and brought to his eye level before explaining._**

**_"You are now one of the few children that I find that will be my delightful child and help me bring down the horrid kids next door," he said._**

**_He had said the last last three words as if they were poison in his mouth. I knew my older sister, Rachel, was part of it but I didn't say anything to the father. _**

_**He then pulled me close to his face. I was completely still with fear of the father. The ground started to shake and he smiled a evil smile.** _

**_"Talented aren't you?!" he muttered before he threw me to the floor. _**

**_I was pretty sure I bruised my hands on the hard marble floor along with my knees. The father turned to look at the dorks in suits. _**

**_"Take him to his 'room'." he said before turning and leaving. _**

**_The children smiled weirdly. _**

**_"Of course, Father," They said in unison again_**

**_They grabbed me by my arms and pulled me through the mansion. We passed many doors and hallways. _**

**_There was one chamber that I saw while they pulled me through their mansion. It had a castle theme with a window high in the air. In the centre of the room was a metal chair with a bunch of wires poking in and out of it. I hoped that I wouldn't be in that room ever. _**

**_The children stopped, opened and threw me in a cell. I hit my head on the wall and my vision darkened. The children locked the door and walked away laughing. I blacked out entirely.'_**

* * *

"And that's part one of my story" says Harvey

Lee, Paddy, and Sonya groan.

"Come on," says Paddy,"Why won't you tell us the whole story?"

"Yeah," agree Lee and Sonya

Harvey shrugs.

"To make sure you won't tell and it's pretty hard for me to tell this story. It brings back memories I would like to forget."

Harvey stands and brushes off the dust from his pants before sanitizing his hands.

"Also I think Paddy has laughed enough for tonight. Night guys," he says before going to his room

"We have to hear the rest of that story," whispers Sonya when he's gone

Lee and Paddy nod in agreement before going to their rooms.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please someone review. **

**Peace out, people **

**~Amogirl13**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own knd or any of the characters with the exception of Vera Palms.**

* * *

It's been two days since Harvey started his weird story and Numbuhs 83, 84 and 85 are impatient to hear the rest. They have been asking non stop for him to continue but he wouldn't do it until today.

"Please Numbuh 363," pleads Paddy

"Fine! Just stop asking!" Harvey exclaims

Everyone gathers in the main room waiting for the story. Harvey sits in front of them squirming around in his chair.

"You really want to hear this don't you?" Harvey asks

"Well yeah." says Sonya,"also you never finished your truth and you have to."

"Stupid rules," Harvey mumbles, then picks up the volume,"Well then, here's part two of my story,"

Then he starts.

* * *

**_'I woke up a few days later with my head throbbing from where I had hit it on the wall of the cell. I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. I sat up against the wall and put my bruised hand to my throbbing head. There was a bandage on it'_**

* * *

"Who put the bandage on your head?" asks Sonya

"If you let me continue you'll find out!" exclaims Harvey

She smiles sheepishly at Harvey.

"Sorry, number 363."

"As I was saying, I woke up in the cell."

* * *

**_'Just then I caught a flicker of movement from the opposite corner of the cell. I looked around but saw nothing but a bed made of some straw and a bucket in the corner in front of me. I started to panic. _**

**_I felt something staring at me so I looked around even more frantic than before. Nothing was on my left or right, so I looked up. The moment I did my eyes locked with electric blue ones. _**

**_I screamed and went into a fatal position. Something flipped over me and landed in front of me. I peeked open my eyes only to lock once again with the electric blue ones of someone else. I screamed again.'_**

* * *

Paddy snickers. All three other members of Sector W glare at him.

"Oh come on, he screamed," exclaims Paddy," TWICE!"

Lee hits him with his yo-yo.

"Please continue Harvey," says Sonya sweetly while Paddy rubs his head.

* * *

**_'Anyways, the blue eyes backed away until I could make out their shape. It was another kid. This one was a girl. She had sickly pale olive-colored skin, long white hair that almost touched the floor, and those electric blue eyes. Her clothes were a torn black tea-shirt over a dirt covered gray shirt with long sleeves, a tattered dirty blue skirt, black tights cut off at the knees and heavy black boots covered in mud.'_**

* * *

"Was she old?" asks Sonya

"Like I already said, she was a kid!" shouts Harvey

"Okay, okay I get it pay attention," she apologizes

* * *

**_'She looked me over then put out her hand. _**

**_"Welcome to Father's mansion, or as I call it 'the house of the fire controller'. I'm Vera Palms. Who are you?" she said with a slight Italian accent_**

**_I stared at her hand for a few moments before taking it. She pulled me up and I noticed that I was actually two inchs taller than her._**

**_"I'm Harvey McKenzie. Why am I here?" I asked her_**

**_Her expression became grim and sickly. _**

**_"He knows you're gifted and he will try to turn you into one of those freaks like the kids that threw you in here," she said as she looked at me seriously. _**

**_I started to panic again. This meant that my sister would have to fight me. _**

**_"What! We have to escape!" I told her while I pulled her to the locked door._**

**_She escaped my grip and took two steps away from me. I looked at her like she was crazy. She took my hand and lead me to the straw bed. She sat me down then sat down beside me. She turned toward me and locked her electric blue eyes with mine. _**

**_"Harvey, I know we have to escape. I've been here for weeks trying to and it's near impossible," she motioned to herself," The walls are rock solid as well as the dirt," she motioned to her clothes," and if we disobey we get beaten," she pulled up her sleeve to show a nasty black bruise,"but we will escape."'_**

* * *

"How long had she been there?!" exclaims Sonya

Harvey shrugs.

"About 8 weeks after she was captured she was put in the cell that I appeared in 5 weeks later," says Harvey," So, thirteen weeks or 3 months and one week."

The others stare at him in horror.

"Look things do get better if you let me continue," he says," Can I?"

They nod in unison.

* * *

**_'I stared at her and asked her the most important question in my mind._**

**_"How?"_**

**_"We have power controlling practices. That's when we're allowed out of this cell. Now that there's someone else here, I can make a plan to get us out of here," Vera said_**

**_"How do I make a difference?" I asked_**

**_"Your powers are different so they'll mostly concentrate on you for long enough for me to make at least one good plan," she said yawning_**

**_"But I'm useless" I told her_**

**_She looked at me with those big eyes and said_**

**_"Why the heck would you say that? Just don't act up and they'll actually help you. Then while you get better I can help create a plan to escape. Things just get better when you are no longer alone."_**

**_She gots teary at the last part. She gave me a hug. _**

**_"So I have to listen to them until we escape?" I asked _**

**_She nodded and let go of me. She turned to the wall and fell asleep in the straw. I looked at her and decided that she had to be right and I would get home with her help, so I fell asleep as well next to her.'_**

* * *

"And that is the end of part two of my story" says Harvey

The others stare at him. Then the alarm goes off.

"Kids next door, BATTLESTATIONS!" yells Harvey

And they leave for their mission the only thing on their mind being Harvey's story.

* * *

**Okay, you can hate this story but this is how I see Harvey or number 363 getting to be who he is. Please Read&Review. **

**Peace out.**

**~ Amobrien405 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KND or any of the characters. I do own however Vera Palms.**

* * *

"Harvey, we completed the mission, so can you pretty, please continue your story?" pleads Sonya," After all you have to finish your truth."

The team is in the meeting room after the mission and Harvey just finished his report. He sighs for the bumillionth time today. He turns to Lee.

"Remind me to only choose dares from now on," he tells him

Lee smirks at this comment.

"Cool," he says right before his leader continues his story.

* * *

**_'"Now?" I asked_**

**_ It was about 2 months after I meet Vera. We were in the training room practicing our long distance target. The delightful dorks and Father (Vera told me what their names were) were also in the room._**

**_I was only two days into being there when I made up my mind to always hate them.'_**

* * *

"Why then?" asks Paddy

"I was about to explain that," fumes Harvey

"Oh...Well...continue...then," he chuckles nervously

* * *

**_'Vera had come up with a escape plan. We found the spare key for our cell and escaped from the door. We were caught however. Father was the one who found us mere feet from the main door. He started to flame up when Vera told me to run. She said she would be fine. She said she would be right behind me. But she wasn't. _**

**_Father had caught her and was on my heels. _**

**_"Run, Harvey!" she yelled," Go back to the cell, you'll be safe there!"_**

**_I ran back to the cell. I looked back and didn't see anyone. I just sat on the straw bed waiting for Vera to come back. I sat there for two hours before I heard Father. He opened the cell door and threw Vera in. _**

**_"You little brats almost got away, I guess that you aren't as dumb as I thought but don't try that again unless you both want to like that!" he said menacingly. He pointed to Vera when he said 'that' then left._**

_** I crawled over to her and stared at her condition. It was from then on that I promised to hate them.'**  
_

* * *

"What did they do to her?" asks Sonya

"Her hair was singed as well as her clothes and she had burns on her hands and legs," says Harvey sadly," but she gave me another reason to hate something else."

* * *

**_'Vera was very tough and got better within hours. Our powers make it so that we heel faster than most people. But she also had another problem. _**

**_The delightfuls had used her as a lab rat to discover a germ that can turns kids into adults. Vera stopped it almost immediately but they did manage to do one test on her. _**

**_She was deathly sick last night because of some germs in her. It was scary. She said it was nothing compared to the other things the germs did to her. If a strong person like her was brought down by germs, it was scary to think what they could do to me._**

* * *

"That's terrible!" exclaims Sonya

"Not Cool at all," says Lee

"Is she alright?" asks Paddy

Harvey nods. The others sigh in relief.

"Yeah she's alright now," says Harvey," It took me forever to convince her to go to the hospital though."

The others look at him like he's crazy.

"What?" he asks

"You trying to help someone get better when their sick? Yeah right," says Paddy

"Reminder; send 86 the picture of 85 destroying her helmet," Harvey mutters before continuing

* * *

**_'Anyways, we were in training and she nodded to me. _**

**_Vera had taught me that emotion trigger my earth powers, so I thought of last night and what happened to Vera. I would always hate Father and avoid germs at all costs from then on. Moments later, I heard the anger of the struggling dorks and Father._**

**_I looked at Vera and noticed all the water around her. She pointed at the wall and the water hit it so hard it broke._**

**_"What are you doing!" yelled Father," Guards get them!"_**

**_Me and Vera smirked as no one came. The delightfuls scowled at us then turned to Father. _**

**_"Father we don't have any guards!" the yelled at him. _**

**_Father looked confused. _**

**_"We don't? Do you think the ice cream men would be good?" he asked niccely to me and Vera _**

**_The delightfuls evidently didn't like this Father much._**

**_"Father, they trapped us and can escape and you're asking them for advice on secrurity guards!" they shouted at him. _**

**_He seemed to finally realize what he was doing and reverted back to himself. _**

**_ Vera grabbed my hand and pulled me through the destroyed wall before he could say anything else to us. We were in the middle of a field, in the middle of nowhere. Vera took my hand and we started South-east.'_**

* * *

"Whoa, you let her touch you!?" exclaims Paddy, his eyes wide and jaw dropping.

Harvey blushes. Sonya aw's and Lee smirks.

"Well, yeah... But she was just trying to make neither of us got seperated from each other," Harvey says

"Harvey has a crush," Sonya says to Lee

Harvey turns tomato and stutters something along the lines of "she's just my friend."

"Sure, number 363, sure" says Paddy

* * *

**_''"Vera we've been walking for three whole years!" I complained to her. _**

**_We had escaped only 12 days ago but it might have been three years to me. Vera had said that we were somewhere in the middle of Ohio when we first escaped. I knew we'd gotten close to the border but we weren't there yet. Any ways, we were taking a break in one of the sheltered areas we had found. I was very tired and cranky.  
_**

**_"Harvey, we both know it's only been 12 days," Vera said slightly amused about how I would always exagerate everything. _**

**_I stared at her. We had grown up fast during the time we had been with Father and on the run. We were both thin and tired. My hair light brown hair had grown into my eyes and Vera's white hair was touching the ground when we decided we needed to cut it. I cut Vera's hair to her waist and she cut mine so i could see. We also had abandoned our old clothes for something warmer and easier to move around in. We both wore black jeans, black long sleeve shirt, black boots and black ski masks. Father had given this to us so when we were delightfulized we could carry out missions without being revieled. I grew even taller and Vera got even more flexible. We also grew to go with whatever happened. We weren't those two five year old kids that Father had captured anymore. We were strangers to everyone but each other.'_**

* * *

"Harvey, that sounds nothing like you!" exclaims Paddy

Harvey shrugs and looks at all of them.

"How many of you knew me before I was five?" he asks with a look of satisfaction on his face.

No one raises their hand. He turns back to Paddy whose red with embarasement.

"What were you saying, number 85?" Harvey says smuggly

"Nothing," he mutters

Sonya and Lee laugh at their helpless friend

"May I continue?" Harvey asks

Paddy nods and Harvey smiles.

* * *

**_"Harvey," said Vera_**

**_"Yeah?"I said back_**

**_"What's your family like?" she asked_**

**_I sat up to look at her sitting on a boulder. She looked at me with her big bright blue eyes that were filled with curiousity. She raised her pale eyebrow at me. _**

**_"Well,"I started,"There's me, my older sister Rachel, my mom and my dad. We live in a house in West Virginia. My sister is in knd and so are all her friends. My mom and dad are always busy so it's usually just me and my sister. I love my sister but she usually says to not bother her because of her knd things. I only like two of her friends though. The others always treat me like a baby. I look up to my sister but I don't think she knows. What about you? How's your family?"_**

**_The moment I had asked her she she stopped smiling. Her eyes became slightly teary. I got up and sat down next to her. _**

**_"I live with my mom, my dad died when I was around four months old, and i have no brothers or sisters. My mom is really young and so is my uncle. My uncle is the supreme leader of knd. His name is Chad Dickson. My mom doesn't really care for me much so i spend a lot of time with my grandma, grandpa and uncle. I'm the only dark person in my family and I don't meet many kids because of it." she said a tear fallng at the very end. _**

**_I gave her hug. When I let go she seemed a little better. She smiled and we started walking again. _**

**_A little while later she looked at me and said something that was very true. _**

**_"Things can just get better when you're no longer alone, but things stay better with a little hope and a friend."_**

* * *

"And, that's all for tonight," says Harvey while standing and stretching.

"Awwww, That was so cute, number 363," says Sonya,"Right, number 84?"

Smirking, Lee nods

"Very, very cool."

Harvey is getting a little annoyed by all the "cuteness". But Paddy is still not buying the story. He stands up and puts his hands on his hips.

"I still don't believe it. Give me one piece of proof that this might be true." he says smuggly.

Harvey starts to rub the back of his neck, looking very sheepish.

"Remember that last Operation C.A.K.E.F.I.V.E.?" he says while blushing

"Yeah," they say

"Remember the earthquake?" he says blushing even more

"Yeah,"

"My fault. My powers sort of went wacky when I got something on Father. Really sorry about that by the way," he says while he's as red as a tomato,"Well, night!"

Harvey sprints out of the room and into his own within seconds. He locks it shut.

The other three stand there still processing what he said. Lee comes out of the trance first. He turns to Paddy with a small smile. When Paddy comes out of it, he sees the smiling Lee.

"What?" he asks

"I got to hit Harvey for almost killing us, but turns out I should have hit Father too. Oh well," the smiling operative says before going to bed.

He's followed by a giggling Sonya. Paddy stands there for a minute before chasing him yelling this.

"What happened!? I had a haircut that day!"

* * *

**Poor Paddy:( He missed the mission for one of his dad's haircuts. Well if you started crying then my methods work because I was almost sobbing. Well I'll say it again but it'll only happen in my dreams. Please Review. **

**Peace out, people of this planet.**

**~Amobrien405 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KND or the characters. I do own however Vera Palms or in this story number 472.**

* * *

"Sector W to the meeting room, A. S. NOW !"Harvey says over the intercom.

Lee, Sonya and Paddy rush in so fast they end up in a dog pile with the un-lucky irish Paddy on the bottom. Harvey steps in and the ten year olds operatives get up. They walk to the couch while Harvey walks to the podium.

"What's up?" asks Lee.

"We're getting a new team member today," says Harvey

Sonya claps her hands in joy, Lee smiles and Paddy groans.

"Is that why you made me build a new attachment to the treehouse?"asks Paddy

"Yup,"Harvey answers,"They were supposed to be here a few months back but they were in the hospital at the time so it was postponed till today."

"Yes, a new friend! Isn't it exciting, number 84?"squeals Sonya

"Very cool," he says

"So who are they?" asks Paddy

"Number 472, stealth officer and also a kids-teens interpreter,"Says Harvey without a second thought,"Is a martial arts master but very misunderstood for various reasons mostly being that their job includes being friendly to teens."

The three operatives are a bit shocked at how well he responded to the question.

"Um … how do you know all this?" asks Lee

"They were with me in training. We kept in contact. But that's not why I called you here. I have to finish my truth before the new operative arrives." says Harvey

"Okay," they say.

"Well in the story I'm going to skip until the end of it to save us time," he says

* * *

**_'It took us weeks but we finally made it to West Virginia. Vera lay down in a field and I went next to her._**

**_"Vera, we're home!" I said excitedly_**

**_"You sure are," she said weakly_**

**_"Now how do we get to the city?" I wondered out loud_**

**_"A cop car," suggested Vera_**

**_"Great idea, but where will I find one of those?" I asked her_**

**_"Behind you, maybe,"she said,"Turn around, bud."_**

**_I looked and sure enough there was a cop car. I started to make so much noise I wouldn't be surprised the moon heard. The car made it's to me and Vera. A few minutes later it was right in front of us. A tall policeman stepped out and walked over to us._**

**_"Hey there," he said, "I'm officer John Montgomery. What's your name and what are you doing here?"_**

**_"I'm Harvey and she 's Vera. We were walking from a big mansion prison in the middle of Ohio to here. We've been walking forever," I told him while I pointed to Vera was, without looking, a lot._**

**_Officer John looked at me weird. I didn't what I'd done to make him confused until he asked,_**

**_"Who's Vera?"_**

**_"She's the girl on the ground," I said before turning to where Vera was._**

**_Or at least was before the officer showed up. She was gone. She left me while I was calling the officer over. I looked everywhere before turning back to officer John. Tears were falling down my face._**

**_"She was here," I said, "She helped me get better, then escape the prison and then brought me here. She was here"_**

**_Officer John looked at me sadly. He thought I'd lost my mind. I knew Vera was real but no one would ever believe me._**

**_"What's your last name Harvey?" He asked_**

**_"McKenzie," I said_**

**_"I know them. They said that their son had gone missing about 3 months ago, well I guess I found him," said officer John_**

**_He opened the door of his car for me. I climbed in he tried to s trap me in, but I saw the germs on his hands and remembered what had happened to Vera. I screamed for him not to touch me and he backed away. I then put on the strap myself and he got in the car himself._**

**_I stayed silent the whole trip. Officer John was an other story. He went on that in the 3 months I'd gone, my father's business had gone off the charts and we were rich now. I couldn't care less._**

**_Mom and dad were always working and Rachel was always with her friends at the KND. The only two I could s tand were Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright.'_**

* * *

"Whoa, hold up! You liked my sister!" exclaims Paddy, eyes wide and jaw dropped

Sonya and Lee stare at Harvey. Harvey just waits for Paddy to finish before saying anything.

"Let me continue. I have to finish the story before the new operative gets here,"says Harvey

* * *

**_'They would at least acknowledge my existence whereas all the others would say to go and play with a hamster, including Rachel. She doesn't know me.'_**

* * *

"That makes a lot more sense," says Sonya

Lee nods in agreement. But not Paddy.

"You liked my sister!" exclaims Paddy again

Lee hits him with his yo-yo.

* * *

**_'When we got to my new house, officer John walked me to the door. He knocked 4 times then waited. My mom opened the door and completely ignored me. Topical mom._**

**_"Hey John, what are you doing here?" She asked still oblivious to me._**

**_He looked at her with a huge smile. I could have barred._**

**_"I have good news," he s aid_**

**_I was never news in my family let alone good news. Mom must be thinking about them finally catching a robber or something like that instead of me._**

**_"What's the news?! Please say it's something about Harvey's disappearance!" She said with hope in her eyes._**

**_I was surprised. She rarely remembered my name at times but maybe that dad's business was doing good she was home some days._**

**_"Yup, look down," he said_**

**_She did and her eyes locked with mine. They changed from confusion, to joy to pure delight. She reached down to pick me up when I yelled._**

**_"Don't touch me!"_**

**_She backed away surprised at my actions. She looked at John and John looked at her with sympathy._**

**_"I found him outside of town in a field about a mile away. He made noise so I would come his way. When I got out he was standing by himself in the of the field. I asked him his name and how he got there . He said his name was Harvey McKenzie and someone else named Vera. He said he was kidnapped and escaped. He said he walked for weeks to get here. A ll with t his Vera. When I asked him who Vera was he said she was next to him but when he looked he saw nothing there and went frantic. He looked all around and saw nothing. I told him I'd bring him home after he finished searching and he got in the car. I tried to strap him in when he yelled that. After that I just brought him here, "Officer John explained_**

**_I went inside after he left. Mom showed me my new room and left me there. I went to my bed and fell asleep to the face of the one person that understood me. Vera Palms_.**

* * *

"That's the very end of how I met my best friend," finishes Harvey.

The team stares at him until a door bell rings through the tree house. Harvey gets down from the podium and faces his team.

"I'll get the operative. You get in a line from oldest to youngest and be ready to introduce yourselves," explains Harvey,"I'll be back in a moment."

He leaves. Lee, Paddy and Sonya get in line and wait. There's no sound at all. Harvey enters the room. He looks at his team then calls this down the hall.

"Over here, number 472."

Moments later a kid enters. The kid is a girl. She's only a little shorter than Harvey. She's wearing a black hood ie with the hood up, black jeans, black shoes, black biker gloves and black sunglasses that don't show her eyes at all. Her skin is olive-coloured. She looks tough.

Harvey clears his throat.

"Sector W, I'd like to introduce number 472. Please introduce your names, codenames, jobs and ages," he says in a very leader like tone.

Paddy steps forward. His red-orange hair fully recovered from his last haircut.

"I'm Paddy Fulbright or number 85 of Sector W. I'm the self-proclaimed freakshow, 2x4 tech officer and pilot. I'm ten." he says while looking at the new operative.

Number 472 nods. He steps back and Lee steps up.

"I'm Lee Westly or number 84 of Sector W. I'm the yo-yo tactical officer. I'm ten."says Lee while twirling his yo-yo.

Number 472 nods, again. Lee steps back in line and Sonya skips forward.

"I'm Sonya Thé or number 83 of Sector W. I'm the Soda, Snacks and Treats officer. I was also the only girl before you showed up. I just turned ten last week." she says cheerfully

Number 472 just nods. Sonya skips back to the line. And silence takes over the tree house. Paddy decides to break it.

"So we know everything about you, like you trained with number 363, you know martial arts, you are a spy, you're a kids-teens interpreter and you were in the hospital. The only thing we don't know is your name. Can you tell us?" he asks

The masked operative looks at Harvey then turns back to the team smiling.

"Why do you need me to? You already know," she says with a small, almost nonexistent, Italian accent

The look at her confused. They weren't expecting a answer like that. Not at all. They turn to each other than back to number 472. Sonya steps forward.

"But we've never met you," she says innocently

The girl smiles sympathetically at Sonya. Harvey is smiling very hard. Lee notices his sector leader and can't help but wonder what he has to with this.

"Well I see that you can't guess yet. I'm going to go into the hall and I want you to remember a story," she says in a way that reminds sector W very much of Sector V's number 5,"Okay?"

They nod and number 472 leaves the room. Sonya turns to the boys.

"What story are we supposed to remember?" she asks

Paddy shrugs. Lee stands there flicking his yo-yo trying to piece pieces together. A story, a new operative with a somewhat familiar codename, Harvey insisting on finishing his background story then him being all happy when the new operative gets here. He knows he has all the pieces but just can't put them together.

"Have you guessed yet?" asks number 472

"Nope," says Paddy

"Awww, too bad. Well I'm coming in now."she says

Number 472 steps in. But she is definitely different from when she left. She's no longer wearing what she wore before. Instead she's wearing a black t-shirt over a long sleeved gray one, a blue skirt that ended above her knee, black tights that end mid-calves, black combat boots and her biker gloves. Since she isn't wearing a hood, we can see her long, paper white hair in a slim braid that ends at her knees. But the biggest surprise is her eyes. Her eyes are big and electric blue. She looks a whole lot different.

Paddy, Lee and Sonya stare at her. She smirks and walks up to Harvey. The eyes of the three operatives follow her.

"I told you they would never guess even if I told them the story,"Harvey tells her

"Fine, you win this bet, but I bet you five dollars that Lee got every one of the clues," she says

"No way! He missed at least one," exclaims Harvey

"Shake on it, Earthquake," she says

Number 472 puts out her hand. The three team mates stare at Their germ-a-phobic leader in shock/wonder. He smirks and grabs her hand. Sonya faints and Lee and Paddy's jaws drop. Their leader whose catch phrase is 'Don't touch me' just touch someone.

"You're so on, Tsunami," he says letting her hand go

Sonya wakes up and turns to where everyone is while holding her head. Lee helps Sonya stand up and she turns to him.

"Was I hallucinating or did Harvey just touch somebody, wilingly?" she asks

Lee and Paddy nod. Sonya quickly sits down. Number 472 looks around and her bright eyes land on Harvey. He gulps as she looks at him intently.

"What is she talking about, McKenzie?" she asks

Harvey turns red.

"My autistic response to seeing you get hurt when we were kids sort reacted where I have a phobia of the minuscule organisms being on me or being transferred to me through one of the five senses being touch. The only reason I can touch you is because I knew you before and when it happened. But you're the only person that can have any physical contact without me reacting," Harvey explains

Paddy, Lee and Sonya stare at him. He turns to them.

"What?"he asks

"When did you learn those words?"asks Paddy

Harvey smiles. So does Number 472.

"When I met my best friend," he answers.

Number 472 steps next to him. The three still look confused.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Number 472. Spy and kids-teens interpreter. She turns ten in five days. Her Name is Vera Palms and is my best friend," says Harvey

They gap at their new team mate. Vera smiles at them and Sonya stands up. She takes Vera's arm and looks Harvey in the eye.

"Yah know what, it's time for this tree house to have another girl. If you even think about getting rid of her you'll be dealing with me, and you better hope it's not dark for your sake," she says before she drags Vera to her room.

"Well, this is going to be a whole lot more interesting," says Paddy

"And you haven't even met Vera yet," chuckles Harvey before he leaves into his room

Paddy turns to Lee.

"Should we be scared?" asks Paddy

"Um … how should I put this? He liked your sister and his best friend talks to teens for her job. What do you think?"Says Lee

"I think I'm going to build a safe house. Want me to make you a bunk in it?"asks Paddy

"Definitely," says Lee,"I'm going to need somewhere to go When your sister finds that picture of you destroying her helmet."

"What she got that?!"panics Paddy,"Forget a safe house, I'm going underground!"

"I'll send you some comics,"comforts Lee," Do you know Heaven's address?"

* * *

**Poor, poor Paddy. I can't help but mess with him though. I mean number 86 as a sister and as a dad the possibilities are endless! But don't worry I would never kill him off. He's too much fun to do that. But yeah this is how I see things for these guys. Most or every sector has five members so Vera makes a full team. PLUS she and Harvey make sooo many pointless bets its fun to make the results. Anyways, Please Review. **

**Peace out peps**

**~Amobrien405 **


End file.
